Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel that is capable of setting a low-power consumption mode.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a lens barrel that detects a rotation amount of an operation ring by a manual operation and that has a power zoom or power focus configuration that uses a drive source such as a motor to drive a lens has been known. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 4-27906 discloses a configuration in which a rotation amount of an operation ring is detected by using a rotation amount detector that includes a photosensor such as a photo interrupter and a light shielding part on which a slit is formed.
On the other hand, a camera that is set to a low-power consumption mode when a camera operation is not performed within a certain period of time is known. When the camera is set to the low-power consumption mode, the power supply from the camera to the lens barrel is stopped and the lens barrel is also changed to the low-power consumption mode. In this case, when the operation is performed via the camera, the low-power consumption mode returns to a normal shooting mode. However, even when the operation ring of the lens barrel is operated in the low-power consumption mode, the lens cannot be driven. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-186545 discloses a configuration in which the low-power consumption mode is terminated by using a switch unit of an interchangeable lens.
However, even in the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-186545, the lens cannot be driven when a user rotationally operates the operation ring before operating the switch unit of the interchangeable lens.